super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero (Danger Mouse)
'Nero '''is a recurring villain from the tv series ''Danger Mouse. BiographyEdit Nero is the pet caterpillar of Baron Silas Greenback. He is often seen at his master's side and sitting with him while he schemes and plots to take over the world or eliminate Danger Mouse. He does nothing much accept laugh evily with his master and his henchcrows Stiletto and Leatherhead. He is greatly loved by his master and occasionally when Greenback compliments him, Stiletto thinks he is talking to him. He once gained his own powers when he fell into one of Greenback's latest inventions and gained the ability to mentally control items and people with his eyes, but after falling down a water well, he lost them. PersonalityEdit Even though Nero may seem like a cute harmless caterpillar, he has just as much of an evil mind as Greenback. He hates Dangermouse as much as his master. He makes faint squeaky noises and can sometimes recognise when Greenback makes a mistake. One such time was when Dangermouse tricked his master into blowing up the Frog Head Flyer and Nero squeaked urgently to stop Greenback, but failed. Nero is the main asset to Greenback's nasty gang and has never missed out on a single mission to take over the world. Episode AppearancesEdit Series OneEdit * Rogue Robots * Who stole the Bagpipes? * Trouble with Ghosts * The Chicken Run * The Martian Misfit * The Dream Machine * Lord of the Bungle * Die Laughing * The World of Machines * Ice Station Camel * The Plague of Pyramids Series TwoEdit * Custard * Close Encounters of the Absurd Kind * The Duel * The Day of the Suds * The Bad Luck Eye of the Little Yellow Sun God * The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse Series ThreeEdit * The Invasion of Colonel K * Danger Mouse saves the World...Again * The Odd Ball Runaround * The Strange Case of the Ghost Bus * Trip to America Series FourEdit * The Wild Wild Goose Chase (Not seen, but the episode is focused completely on Greenback, so it's possible he's with him) * The Return of Count Duckula * The Planet of the Cats * 4 Heads are better than 2 * Tower of Terror * The Great Bone Idol Series FiveEdit * The Long Lost Crown Affair * By George, It's a Dragon * Tiptoe through the Penfolds * Project Moon * The Next Ice Age begins at Midnight * The Man from G.A.D.G.E.T * Tampering with Time Tickles * Nero Power Series SixEdit * Once Upon a Time Slip * Viva Dangermouse * Hear, Hear * The Spy who stayed in with the Cold * Alping is Snow Easy Matter * Aaargh! Spiders! * Cat-Astrophe * Statues * 'Ee! Tea! * Tut Tut, it's not Pharoah * Mechanized Mayhem Series SevenEdit * Danger Mouse on the Orient Express * The Ultra Secret Secret Series EightEdit * Cor! What a Picture Series NineEdit * I Spy with my Little Eye * The Statue of Liberty Caper * Penfold Transformed * Don Coyote and Sancho Penfold Series TenEdit * There's a Penfold in my Suit * Pillow Fright! Category:TV Show Villains Category:80s Cartoon villains Category:Big Bad Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:The European Animated Villains